Nnoitra Jiruga
Nnoitra Jiruga is an Arrancar and the Quinto (Fifth) Espada in Sosuke Aizen's Arrancar army. Appearance Nnoitra is the tallest Espada, excluding Yammy Llargo (whose height varies under certain circumstances). His body is long and lanky. He is often seen wearing a huge grin which shows his upper teeth, similar to Shinji Hirako. He has black hair, which hangs past his shoulders, concealing the left side of his face and a large white eyepatch with one exposed dark gray eye. The eyepatch hides his mask fragments, consisting of a small set of jawbones and teeth surrounding his Hollow hole. His Espada tattoo is located on his tongue. His clothing consists of a modified Arrancar jacket with an overblown spoon-like hood and an opening starting at the neckline, showing most of his midsection, and closing at his waist. He wears the standard hakama but the ends of his pant legs close inside extended and curved boots. Personality Nnoitra is a foul-mouthed, lecherous, arrogant, bloodthirsty, sadistic, and belligerent Arrancar who likes nothing more than to find strong opponents to test his strength against. He is also a firm believer in male chauvanism, seeing women as weak and inferior, even going as far as to pick fights with women who could easily overpower him, such as Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck and Tia Harribel. Despite his love of fighting and bloodshed, Nnoitra will gladly stoop to foul play in battle, much to the disgust of his enemies. He is not above launching sneak attacks, kicking people while they are down (both figuratively and literally), and generally sieizng any opportunity he can to gain advantage in combat. Nnoitra is obsessed with death, to the point of having a specific manner in which he wants to be die: to be cut down and die before hitting the ground, in a pool of his own blood. Nnoitra hates it when his opponents show mercy towards him, as he sees this as them looking down on him, thus he will show no mercy towards anyone he fights. This likely stems from a major inferiority complex, the origin of which is unknown. Biography At some point in his life as a Hollow, Nnoitra was recruited by Aizen into the latter's army and was turned into an Arrancar. Nnoitra was positioned as the Octava ''(Eighth) Espada, and gained a single Fraccion, Tesla Lindocruz. Determined to get stronger, Nnoitra would frequently attack more powerful beings, his most frequent target being Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, the ''Tercera ''(Third) Espada, due to his belief in male chauvinism, only to be easily defeated each time. Nnoitra would beg for Nelliel to finish him off, but she would always refuse, calling him a fool. Nnoitra, who had an inferiority complex, was enraged by Nelliel's mercy and felt she was mocking him. Ultimately, Nnoitra hatched a plan with then Numeros Szayel Aporro Granz to get rid of Nelliel. The two attacked Nelliel's Fraccion, Pesche Guatiche and Dondochakka Birstanne, and lured her into a trap, damaging her mask fragments and turning her into a child in the process. The two then left the weakened Nelliel and her Fraccion to die in Hueco Mundo. Some time later, Nnoitra was promoted to the rank of ''Quinto Espada, while Szayel inherited Nnoitra's old rank of Octava Espada. Trivia *Nnoitra's Aspect of Death is Despair. *Nnoitra is the tallest Espada, excluding Yammy Llargo when he is angry. *Nnoitra is the only Espada known to ever been promoted from an inferior rank. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Espada Category:Arrancar